


Imagine Tony Stark finds out that you’re afraid of heights so he takes you up in the suit to help you get over it

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony aids reader in overcoming her greatest fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Tony Stark finds out that you’re afraid of heights so he takes you up in the suit to help you get over it

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request based off of an imagine blog so the credit for the imagine this is based off goes to them

(y/n) and Tony were lounging around in the sitting room of the Avengers Tower, watching a terrible film which they stumbled upon while searching the channels. (y/n) was sprawled across the leather couch with her feet resting in Tony’s lap as he occasionally tried to tickle her feet. They weren’t really watching the film but mostly talking and giggling like school children at some of the silly scenes. At the moment, the protagonist of the film was standing over the edge of a towering skyscraper, staring down at the looming drop below her. (y/n) cringed at the sight as even the thought of looking over that edge frightened her. 

“Ehh that’d be disgusting,” (y/n) admitted while watching the scene. 

“Standing on a skyscraper?” A confused expression washed over his face. 

“Yeah it’d be horrible!” 

“(y/n), you’re in a skyscraper right now,” Tony chuckled at his remark, teeth gleaming in the casting light above them, illuminating the room. 

“Yeah but that’s different because we’re inside, we’re not looking over an edge to what seems like an abyss,” (y/n) explained, sitting upright in her confined spot with her hands going wild in explanation. 

“(y/n), are you actually serious,” He replied, taken back"You’re afraid of heights and you never told me!“ 

“I dunno, we never really talked about it.” 

“Well let me help you overcome it,“Tony winked with a grin spreading across his face at his new plan. 

"What! Fuck no! I’m not doing any shit like that,” (y/n) announced, suddenly becoming anxious as her eyes widen at the audacity. 

“Come on, I’ll take you up in the suit and I guarantee you’ll be absolutely fine especially with me by your side,” Tony was turned towards (y/n) at this point, begging for her to trust him. (y/n) knew she might as well say yes as Tony would be persistent and would constantly pester her until she agreed. 

"Huh, fine but if anything happens, I’m going to fucking kill you!” He snorted at her comment but jumped up off of the couch with the sudden encouragement, his arm outstretched towards her and grabbed her hand. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m an except at flying in my own suit,” He tried to lighten the mood and playfully grinned at her. Tony led her outside of the Avengers Tower where the strong winds collided with their bodies, sent (y/n)’s jacket whipping behind her and crashed against the exterior of the tower. Rain pelted down from the burst clouds, assaulting everything in sight, making conditions even worse throughout the night sky. 

“Should we leave this till another day,no?” (y/n) questioned, doubting it was safe to fly in this horrendous weather. 

“It’ll be fine, my suit’s equipped to deal with much worse than this babe!” That seemed to make sense to (y/n), Tony’s suit had held against much worse like the terrifying force of Thor and his famed hammer. 

The red and golden suit tightened around Tony’s skin like a glove, protecting him from the worsening elements.“Are you ready?” (y/n) let out a deep sigh, trying to momentarily forget her encumbering fear before she agreed to go any further 

“Okay,I’m ready.” Tony’s left arm encircled around her back, holding her close to his armed chest with her head resting just below his chin. (y/n) could swear he was grinning, he was loving the closeness of the whole experience. Slowly but gradually he began to lift off of the floor,(y/n)’s hands clasped onto Tony’s shoulders for dear life with his movements.He was about 5 metres off of their previous level now. (y/n)‘a nails were clawing into the Iron Man suit in sheer terror of the rising height. Tony went up another few metres with his arm tightly secured around a shaking (y/n). Her eyes slammed shut with the surging height, her heart stammering against her chest and quickened gasps escaping her mouth. 

“(y/n) it’s okay, we’re perfectly fine,”Tony reassured her, her eyes finally opening to witness her new surroundings. She began to tremble at the new sight but Tony tightened his grip to ease her fear.At this point, they were above the tower now, leaning overhead. (y/n)’s eyes absorbed the jaw-dropping environment, she could see the busy roads down below, the 24 hour local shops and moving vehicles but all with extreme difficulty especially with the pounding rain. The wind smashed against Tony’s suit but it barely swayed although they were both soaked. "So what do you think (y/n)?” 

“It’s amazing, I can’t believe I use to be scared of this!” 

“I think my visible dashing good looks and being pressed against my muscular body is what really helped,” A smug grin plastered his face but when (y/n) gave him her death glare it wasn’t long before it left his face again. 

The suit sped upwards and swiftly darted to the right, now and again going up and down.“Oh my fuck,” (y/n) screamed, laughing with bubbling adrenaline rushing through her veins “I love this!” Suddenly, they both fell downwards to Tony’s amusement and he began executing 360 degree spins, midair. After he stopped laughing, he finally landed back on the Stark Tower.

“How do you feel now?" 

“Surprisingly much better, thank you Tony," Tony took his que and pulled (y/n) closer by the waist, suddenly crashing his lips against hers with her body fully pressed against his. 

"Let's take this to a much more private and warmer area even though we won't really need heating in the minute," Tony winked and dragged (y/n) inside who was giggling behind him but was completely saturated. 

"I'm most definitely going to have a cold tomorrow!" 

"Then you can stay in my bed all day!”


End file.
